The present invention relates to apparatus for housing electrical components therein and particularly to such an apparatus which also houses therein at least one circuit board having electrical components thereon.
In known apparatus for housing electrical components, as for example in Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model Pat. No. 7,022,422, a housing is provided which is subdivided into two parts by a partition. Electrical components such as control switches and indicating instruments and components are directly mounted, usually permanently, in one sub-divided part of the housing. Guide elements for guiding a circuit board having additional components mounted thereon are provided in the other sub-divided part of the housing.
Considerable effort and labor are required to assemble the housing of such an apparatus with the components therein at a considerable expense. Providing a separate partition in the housing is one reason for this. The permanent individual mounting of electrical components in the housing, which requires the use of fastening elements, is another reason. Additionally, the fastening of electrical components directly in the housing is time consuming because of a lack of accessibility.